kagome and inuyasha true love
by inuyashaloverxxxx
Summary: kagome and inuyasha have a big fight and get separated, but kagome comes back all new even her name, kikyo betrays inuyasha once again. will kagome tell the group who she really Is will inuyasha forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this might be sudden but I just wanted to do one more inuyasha fanfic...I am a fan of inu-kag and kog-kag so bare with me if you like either one of those cause I love both...hmmm maybe I'll make a threesome one ...JUST KIDDING...NO WAY IN HELL WOULD INUYASHA DO STUFF LIKE THAT TO KOGA...it's impossible...**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own inuyasha...I am not a god ^_^**

* * *

**kagome sings**

it was a rainy day as kagome sat in her bedroom on her bed looking out of the window 'I guess inuyashas not coming for me this time...this time it was worse' kagome thought back to the argument that she and inuyasha had..but the argument wasn't like the other ones this one ended rather bad, she sighed as she lay on her side remembering the whole thing.

FLASHBACK

kagome growled in frustration as inuyasha bothered her for ramen once again "OI WENCH HURRY UP WITH THE RAMEN!" Kagome looked inuyashas way as she boiled the Noodles seeing his arms crossed leaning up against the tree, she sighed and whispered quietly "stupid bastard doesn't know when or how to be polite, one of these days I'm gonna purify his ass so he will always remember to be polite" inuyashas ears twitched as he raised a fist towards kagome "what ya call me wench" kagome wasn't scared of inuyasha at all so she stood up against hiM "YOUR A LAZY FUCKTARD WHO DOESNT KNOW HOW TO ONCE APPRECIATE ME FOR COOKING YOU THIS IM THE FIRST PLACE AND FOR EVEN HELPING YOU FIND THESE USLESS, STUPID BASTARD SHARDS!" Inuyasha was taken back at her outburst as sango and Miroku know that this argument, they need to stay out of "ME A FUCKTARD YOUR THE ONE WHOS THE WEAKEST OUT OF OUR GROUP, THE WEAK LINK, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY YOUR IN HERE WHEN I CAN JUST GO TO KIKYO AND GET HER TO HELP ME INSTEAD SINCE SHES MORE OF A WOMAN YOU NEVER WERE AND NEVER BE!" Kagome stood her ground as she had her eyes side open at inuyashas comment 'WE CAN GET KIKYO TO HELP ME, SHES MORE OF A WOMAN!' Kagomes shoulders shifted

kagome lifted her head up to the most sad, betrayed face she could ever pull, inuyashas eyes widen at his comment "k-" kagome opened her mouth to scream the loudest she could ever scream "**GO AHEAD, GO AND GET KIKYO WHAT DO I CARE IF YOU GET HER, AT LEAST I DONT HURT Y LIKE THAT BITCH MADE OUT OF CLAY, AT LEAST I STAYED WITH A HORRIBLE HALF-BREED LIKE YOU, I PUT UP WITH YOUR COMMENTS AND ACTIONS, AT LEAST I CARED FOR YOU WHEM YOUR HURT...WHEN HAS KIKYO BEEN THERE FOR YOU EH...EHHHH, WHERE HAS SHE BEEN SHEN YOUR ON THE VERGE OF DEATH...NO WHERE SHE HASNT HELPED YOU ACCEPT ME...I DONT EVEN MNOW WHY I FEEL IN LOVE WITH A IGNORANT, MEAN, LAZY, RETARDED, FUCKTARDED, BATSARD LIKE YOU!" **miroku, sango ands hippo were scared out of their wits as she saw tears come flooding out of Kagomes eyes as inuyasha was holding on to his ears from her huge outburst, flabbergasted as he gasped she opened her mouth one again "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" She threw the shards towards inuyasha holding onto one as she ran for her life, She cryed her eyes out as she ran towards the well with inuyasha I'm the ground like usual as kagome ran through the woods not caring for anything else In the world as she screamed out "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She had enough of insults like inuyashas, she wanted to die on the spot.

with sango and miroku they looked at each other "no way now will kagome come back after this" inuyasha pushed him self out of the huge crater he lay in and gasped in pain as he looked up to see Kagomes faint body disappear into the dark 'oh my god...what did I do...she's gone...she's never gonna come back...WHY DO I KEEP HURTING HER!' Inuyas ha punched his fist into the ground as he growled in pain aNd hurt.

"now now inuyasha, you aren't the one who should be in pain...KAGOME IS THE ONE EHOS IN PAIN...HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER,...AND NOW WHO KNOWS, SHES NEVER GONNA COME BACK!" Inuyasha sighed as he jumped up to the trees as he looked up into the sky "kagome...I didn't mean it..."

kagome got home as she stormed upstairs and slammed the door and locked it shut as her mom knocked on the door "honey what's happened now please tell me" kagome flew her frail body into her pillow as she cried hard "I'm never going back to the feudal era again!" Her mom sighed okay as she left her alone knowing what's happened now.

END OF FLASH BACK

kagome sighed heavily as it had been 2 months since she left, she had changed not so little but not so much, she now wore clothed which were brighter than her usual clothes and she had now left her school as she started to go to university for a couple of weeks and she made loads of friends actually, she had socialised not so much but it got her to be in a little group of hers.

she got up from her bed and went to the well with her shard in her pocket as she said out loud "I actually want to go back, but who knows if KIKYOS there, what do I care, he can fuck with her all He likes but not me" she walked out to see her mom stare at her with sadness "kagome, honey" kagome instantly worried "what's wrong mum" her mum grabbed her hand to pull her into the house and to the cellar 'what am I going in here for, arnt I not allowed in here' her mum stooped at the base of the stairs "kagome before you go down there, I want you to know that ill always love you no, matter what" kagome frowned "mum what's happened" her mum started crying.

"kagome, your...your not a full human..." kagome gasped in shock "W-WHAT!" her mum face planted as she sighed out the story "a long time ago, your dad and me...were in the feudal era...your dad was in a middle of a war and we were sent to the well, for some reason me nor you brother or grandfather could go back, accept you" I realised where this was going "your father was a demon kagome and that's why I didn't tell you anything about him because I'd worry about what you're reaction was, but your form now is fading Away so I needed to tell you now before you killed yourself because of it" kagome sighed as she understood

"tell me sooner mum, and I wouldn't kill myself, I'd like it infact" her mum smiled as she saw her daughter walk down the stairs and into a bright light a d disappear.

kagome appeared into a huge room with 3 weapons against the wall and a golden kimono with armour on it, she walked up to them as she touched the two swords "these look like the tetsusiga and tenseiga, sangos hirokutsu but smaller and golden with a diamond spikes all around them, how come I have these weapons" her head made a flash back to her training with her weapons.

"come on kagome you can do it, transform the tetsusiga" she looked around to see a man wearing a kimono with armour on like hers "dad" she ran towards him in her 7 year old form as she hugged him tightly "hey calm down I'm not going anywhere, come on try" her dad smiled as she thought deep 'tetsusiga can I wield you please' a glow came onto her hands as the swords transformed into a big fang but sharper and gold with a blue aura on "AWESOME I DID IT, DAD LOOK!" her dad chuckled as he hugged kagome with lots of love.

Kagome arrived back at the cellar, she went back to frown "it felt so real" she grabbed the tetsusiga and unconsciously held it with care and felt power from it overwhelm her priestess powers "w-what!" kagome glowed blue as she felt her purifying powers drain from her "what the-" her human form had disappeared as she was weak to the knees, she dropped down on her knee to her hair falling around her face 'where did my powers go?' Kagome looked to see blue hair.

she grabbed the strand of blue hair as she grabbed loads of it and stared "MY HAIR!" Kagome spun around as she saw a yellow kimono attached to her, she grabbed the fabric as she saw the armour on her chest with her last name ingraved into the metal 'HIGURASHI' in gold. She felt her sharp fangs through her mouth as she rubbed her tungue against them careful not to cut herself.

she toughened up as she grabbed the rest of her weapons with the tetsusiga on her let hip as the tenseiga on her right, then the hirokutsu on her back "I'm going to call you...aiden" she smiled as she spun slowly, loving her true form.

she stopped 'time to teach inuyahsa just who he's messing with' kagome ran up the stairs as her mom was in the kitchen cooking, kagome coughed to her mum turning to the noise to instantly smiling brightly "that's my kagome" kagome walked over to hug her mum tightly "I'm going back okay mum, tell souta and gramps I'll miss them dearly, who knows I might come back" her mum cried as kagome wiped them away "I'll always love you mum" her mum looked into her eyes.

"don't do anything stupid" kagome giggled as she ran upstairs to grab the shard from under her pillow, with it glowing bright pink as she jumped outside to walk over to the well to hold the well by the rim of the edge, with the shard in her wrist, jumping in with a pink glow.

* * *

**sorry to end it here but...but I just want you all to review to what happens next okay, I want some of your ideas...if it's okay with you guys...^_^...PEACE!**


	2. Kagome joins the group?

**hey guys I saw your reviews and that made me really happy ^_^ so if youd like you could ask me for something to happen in some of the chapters I might not do the but I just couldn't help but do this chapter by myself ^x^**

* * *

as kagome lifted her self from the well she smiled "well this place hasn't changed at all" she walked though the woods to come to the goshininoku (sp?) tree where her memories lay with her friends and inuyahsa, 'keh if inuyasha is my friend anyway' she remembered back to when she saved inuyasha from the spider man, and when he told her she smelt nice, the time where she knocked him out of his transformation when he broke his sword.

she smiled brightly when she remembered the time her and sango got caught in the springs by miroku and inuyasha, the time where she confessed her love for inuyasha when she was kidnapped by kagura, when she kissed inuyasha to stop his transformation. She cried just a little by her memories.

she placed her hand gently on the trunk of the tree seeing the crack from where her and inuyasha met, when he tried to kill her for her looking like kikyo, kagome stopped crying as she went angry from his comment before she left "HEY, JUST STAND STILL AND WE WONT HURT YOU, YOU HAVE A JEWEL SHARD JUST HAND IT OVER!" Kagomes eyes widen as she had heard that voice before 'sango?' "Yeah hand them over demon!" 'My little shippo?'

kagome stood her ground "TURN AROUND WENCH!" 'Inuyasha still hasn't learnt how to be polite' kagome spun cooly as she glared right at inuyasha who had his sword out, then sango beside miroku, with shippo on his shoulder. Then with inuyasha was kikyo with her arrow ready "WHAT DID DYA CALL ME!" Inuyasha laughed as he walked forward With his sword out "hand over the shards wench!" Kagome smirked as she swiftly grabbed inuyashas arm to twist it and push it against his back "LET GO OF HIM!" Kikyo held her arrow.

"either you put the weapons down or inuyasha loses his arm, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PULL HIM APART!" They did as kagome said as she let inuyasha go "bitch!" Kagome leant against the tree while huffing, she quietly murmured "and this is how you treat someone you just met" inuyasha keh-ed as he walked to the group

"why don't you just hand over the jewel shards" kagome frowned 'no way am I giving the shard to him...wait if I ask to join the group...then I don't have to...they don't know me so' kagome walked over "I'm sorry, but I can't, I need to complete a mission...if you could just let me join you then I could help you too" sango sighed as she looked towards miroku.

"well we do need help" inuyasha huffed as he turned around "NO WAY!" Sango glared at him "INUYASHA WE ALREADY LOST A SPECIAL FRIEND BECAUSE OF YOU...AND KIKYOS POWER ISNT AS STRONG AS IT USED TO BE...SO WE MAY ASWELL LET HER HELP!" Inuyasha grunted, Kagomes eyes widen 'they didn't forget me'

kikyo walked over to me smirking "I wonder what happened to kagome anyway..." Kagome glared back at kikyo "fuck of kinkyho" kikyo stepped back as the smirked again 'shit she knows I'm kagome' kikyo went back to inuyasha to kiss him to get a reaction of kagome, kagome was hurt inside.

kagome raised her head up "well we need to set up camp, it's getting dark don't you think" kikyo let go of inuyasha as he sniffed the air 'doesn't she smell a bit like kagome...it must be my mind' inuyasha pushed kikyo away as he walked after me with the guys.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

kagome sat down with her back against the tree as sango made the food "I'll be fine don't worry about me" they were cooking fish that inuyasha caught before, sango was still uncertain of me "can we trust you" kagome nodded 'they are going to find out my identity anyway so' sango gave the guys the fish as she sat down "whats your name anyway" kagome Coughed as inuyasha looked her way "yeah tell us, it's no secret is it" kagome looked down as she lied "I'm sakura, I'm a half demon" inuyashas eyes perched up as he gasped.

kikyo looked at him as she cut in "are you sure you are, because I can sense something familiar about you" kikyo said cockily "hmm?" kagome raised her head as she walked over to kikyo to stare into her eyes "don't push me...corpse" kikyo shivered as she held onto inuyasha kimono

kagome pshh-ed as she walked of into the woods "were are you going sakura" shippo asked, kagome turned around to look into his eyes "going to the hot springs...I smell" kagome smiled as miroku hummed.

"w-well were coming with you, if it's alright with you" sango stood up with shippo in her arms, I nodded coldly as I looked over to kikyo "I guess she can't cause she'll just disintegrate in the water" inuyasha growled as he pushed kagome against the tree by her neck shocking the life out of her.

"don't insult kikyo" kagome coughed out as she grabbed his hands "SHUT UP INUYASHA!" Kagome flipped him onto his back "don't you dare grab me you bastard!" Kagome walked away as sango walked after her trembling "sakura can be scary when she's angry" shippo quivered as sango held him loosely "yeah...sure" sango saw the suspicion 'how did she know inuyashas name'

inuyasha meanwhile got up and sat next to kikyo crossing his arms "what's wrong inu baby" kikyo held inuyashas arm "sakura sure is strong, and she knew my name...I wonder" miroku sighed "inuyasha don't you think sakura IS kagome" inuyasha threw his head up

"no...kagome wouldn't come back after our argument 2 months ago, and I don't think she will come back" inuyashas face saddened as he lowered his head down 'it can't be kagome' miroku sat back and looked up into the sky.

with kagome,sango and shippo, they already dipped themselves in the spring as kagome sighed softly "something bothering you" kagome looked at sango, who was looking back, and looked away "yeah...I'm fine...just pissed off at the bastard" sango sighed "he's always like that, even in fighting" kagome nodded 'I already know' kagome ducked her head just below the water with her head popped up, shippo paddled his way towards kagome "sakura...do you think you might know...a friend kagome" Kagome gasped chocking on the water as she rose back up to spit out the water "y-yeah...erm" shippo and sango looked at her "she...she was my friend" sango gasped as she moved towards kagome "what!, have you seen her at all!" Kagome leant back as she shuvved sango back "she..." 'I can't think of anything...wait...if I tell them i died then I could get payback for what inuyasha did...yeah...I'll show him' "kagome...I'll tell you later" kagome ,pretending, lowers her head in sadness

"okay" 'wait I only want to hurt inuyasha not them too, and kikyo knows' kagome got out from the spring and dried herself of as she threw her kimono back on, standing still "well you guys coming" she said coldly as they both got out and did the same.

the moon soon rose higher as the fire was the only source of light they had "so...will you tell us about kagome now sakura" shippo blurted out, inuyasha sprung to his feet to appear INFRONT of Kagomes face "you know kagome...tell me where is she...did you kill her!" Kagome lifted her foot up to kick inuyasha in the crotch, sending him backwards "get the fuck out of my face...if you want to know let me...just don't do it again" kagome was slightly blushing as kikyo glared at her.

inuyasha sat back into the tree as kagome was sitting the same, while the busy were sat upwards "kagome was my best friend back then...she wasn't always there because the had things to do here, the last time I saw her was she was heading towards a well crying harder than anyone could, but when I tried to get to her..." Kagome cried fakingly as she carried on "a demon got to her before I could...meaning...she's dead" inuyasha looked Kagomes way like he was on the verge of tears "WHAT SHE CANT...SHE...she just can't be dead" sango cryied out as inuyasha hung his head low, shippo was already crying as hard as sango, miroku saddened too.

kikyo was just sitting there smiling secretly, kagome saw this so she walked towards kikyo "and kikyo just sits there smiling away...as if it was a joke" inuyasha turned towards kikyo, but seeing her smile disappear...kikyo cryied aswell but kagome saw that she didn't mean it at all.

kagome walked back as she jumped up the tree to crash "I'm gonna crash so don't bother me" kagome closed her eyes as she slept, the guys below did the same as they saw inuyasha stay awake to check for demons...kagome saw this and smiled 'still the same old guy'

* * *

**kagome looks as if she's gonna change things...well if your wondering if inu-kag pairing happens...it's a yeah...but not yet...maybe 5 chapters in but...not yet '' PEACE!**


	3. A turned world

**yo yo yooo, guys I'm back...are you REDAYY FOR MOWA... wondering what gonna happen next...reading and you'll find out ^^**

* * *

the sun rose as the sun hit Kagomes rosy face, the guys had woken up and kagome was still sleeping "OI WENCH WE NEED TO GO!" Inuyasha jumped up to shout down Kagomes ear, her body twitched as she moaned "5 more minutes" inuyasha unconsciously blushed at her comment as he stared at her blue and raven hair, he stroked it as he saw two ears perched on top of her head.

he reached over to rub them as it gave him a low purr from kagome, kagome woke up to see inuyashas face infront of hers "S...stop staring and get outta ma face" kagome pushed inuyasha off slightly as the both of them was blushing madly.

"inu baby, is SHE awake yet" kikyo said softly but with a hint of jealousy "yeah" kagome jumped down to do a front flip and land infront of kikyo with her arms tucked in her sleeves "is that anger I see...awww...to bad" kagome cockily said as she walked onwards "sakura, do you think you can smell any demon around" kagome sniffed

"all I smell is dirt mixed in with clay...but yeah I can smell a hint of a demon" kagome slyly said as inuyasha butted in "HEY I CAN SMELL THEM TOO YA KNOW!" Kagome walked "let's go" **(basically sakura is kagome in this...I just can't be bothered saying kagome/sakura throughout the whole story)**

Kagome/sakuras pov

inuyasha walked infront of me as I walked next to him sniffing the air...i stopped and held the handle of the tetsusiga, ready to attack, so was inuyasha "what's wrong gu-" a sound was cut midway of shippos sentence by trees being torn apart.

i ran into the sound to come to a huge demon 30 times my size eating other demons, I thought deeply "tetsusiga help me sense the shards" I said out loud, kikyo caught up with me and inuyasha and spoke "inuyasha the jewel shards are-"

"in his stomach" I butted in causing kikyo to growl in frustration, inuyasha ran up to the demon to unsheathe his sword "WIND SCAR!" four rays of yellow light aimed for the demon stomach as my eyes widened "WAIT NO!" I ran infront of the attack taking the hit "GAAAAAHHH!" My clothes were ripped and torn as blood seaped through my fresh cuts

"what the...WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!" inuyahsa screamed as the gang arrived "SAKURA!" Sango shouted as I kept my strength in "THIS GUY WILL TAKE IN THE ATTACKS THROWN AT HIM AND WILL USE IT AGAINST YOU!" I grabbed aided from my back and held it close "aiden lend me your strength" a bright blue glow shone through the weapon as I threw it towards the demon "DIE!" I aimed it towards its stomach as inuyasha and the gang watch in shock As aided came back, I put it back onto my back.

aiden went right through the flesh like water as the 5 shards popped out, I put it with the rest of my shards in a little bottle and hid in in my kimono "WENCH THEIR OURS!" I turned to glare at inuyasha "NO THEIR NOT, I KILLED THE DEMON I KEEP THE SHARDS YOU FUCKTARD!"

the gangs eyes widen as they had heard that somewhere before "w-what!" Sango gasped. Inuyasha glared as he had enough, he got his sword out as he ran for me "pass the shards!" I unsheathed my tetsusiga as they both clashed together "what...you've got my sword!" Inuyasha smirked as I laughed "yeah...but this one...is much stronger than that puny thing" inuyasha pushed my sword back as he tried another attack "BACKLASH WAVE!" I stood my ground as the attack hit me dead on.

"GAHHHHH!" I screamed again 'i don't want to fight him...I messed things up' the attack faded as my strength was going. I raised my sword up "BLUE DESTRUCTION!" A blue lightning bold came out as it hit inuyashas sword.

'i can't keep this up' my arms frailed as kikyo had an arrow ready, kagome only knew one thing left to do "INUYASHA..." Inuyasha looked at me as he saw my face in a surrender "I don't want to fight you okay, really I don't...I just want to take care of them when we fuse the shards together to make the jewel whole again" his face softened

"I don't want another fight, okay...so let's just-" a blue light flew past inuyashas face as it pierced my shoulder "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as kikyo let her arrow Go "SAKURA!" Kikyo laughed

Kikyo stood infront of the guys and inuyasha "that isn't sakura you idiots it's-"

"GAHHHHHHHH!" the guys looked to me seeing me pull the arrow out of my shoulder I grunted in pain as I pulled at it "sakura sakura, sakura...that arrow. doesnt come out, it only does when I pull it out" I pulled at it with all my might "KIKYO LET SAKURA GO!" Inuyasha screamed as he pushed kikyo

kikyo was flabbergasted at inuyashas actions as she rolled her eyes "guys don't you see, shes dangerous, she could kill us if she wanted to but shes using us...we may aswell kill her before she kills us" shippo growled "no I trust sakura...she may be cold but I know that she is soft somewhere inside" sango nodded at shippos comment as he jumped off sangos shoulder

sango joined in "yeah, I don't even know why we should trust you, you might be the one who'll betray us, not sakura you just don't-"

"ggggggggGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The group turned to see my bloody hands gripped on the arrow, where a blue light was shining from, I pulled at it one last time to throw the arrow away, I walked to the guys as I stopped infront of kikyo, I glad her with pure hatred feeling the need to Mutilate her, kikyo was stammered at my actions "when, b-but how!" I grabbed kikyos kimono to hold her still, my eyes blood red

"you sneaky little bitch...you really think I'd betray my friends...NO...I'm not the type of person to do that...AND...I am much stronger than you are so if you ever mess with me, I WILL NOT HESITATE FOR ONE SECOND TO MUTILATE YOU ON THE SPOT!" KIKYOS eyes were full of fear.

a hand was placed on my arm, it was inuyashas "chill down" he forcefully pulled at me arm to pull me into a accidental hug...but I took it "inuyasha...I'm so sorry" inuyasha was taken back "sakura...it's okay" kagome saddened even more 'I'm even lying to my friends ...I can't take it'

kagome got out of inuyashas grip as she walked onwards, forgetting the whole hug "come on guys we need to search for more jewel shards before the sun goes down ,oh and inuyasha?" Inuyasha took a step forward "yeah what" kagome smiled.

"if I die...make sure you never forget me nor kagome...okay" inuyashas eyes widen as he ran to her to grab Kagomes shoulders "what are you talking about sakura" kagome kept her head high "what did you do to kagome before she...died" inuyashas face fell as he remembered the argument they had.

"me and her had a huge argument, and I said something I didn't mean at all...I didn't mean to say it at all...i said it because I was so frustrated..." Inuyashas face lifted up as. Kagomes eyes widen "frustrated of what"

inuyasha smiled sadly "frustrated of what would happen when the jewel is complete...would she stay with me...or go home...either way I wanted her to be happy, but...I...made her cry on the last day of her life..." inuyasha had now closed his eyes with his voice trembling.

"inuyasha..." Kagome was now shocked 'so he did Care for me, even when I left him' inuyasha moved closer "I miss her so much" kagome grabbed him in for a loving hug once again "shhh, shhh, shhh it's okay inuyasha I'm here for you...I'm...I'm here for you" Kagomes eyes were full of tears 'I'm hurting him so much, it's hurting me more than before now, betraying my friends just to get revenge when, when inuyasha ended up missing me so much' kagome gripped on his kimonos as both of their tears stained each others kimonos.

"ahhem" kikyo butted into out moment "we need to set up camp soon" kagome pulled back to wipe inuyashas tears away, he did it to her too "it's gonna be okay, just take some time alone if you need to" inuyasha nodded as he picked kagome up.

"wow wow what are you doing" he piggy backed me "I need you for the while" kagome blushed madly as she nodded "f-fine...idiot" inuyasha smiled while kikyo was staring daggers as them both. Sango, miroku, and shippo smiled while aww-ing at the loving two 'sakura is soft somewhere inside, just like kagome'

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

kagome, inuyasha and the guys set up camp but as usual inuyasha sat against the tree while kagome sat up the tree looking down at the group starting the fire as kikyo sat beside inuyasha scolding Kagomes innocent body 'I'm gonna have to get rid of sakura, or else there will me another person involved in our relationship' kikyo stood up and walked out in the forest "where you going" sango asked seas the group looked to her "fresh air" she walked on before she disappeared into the dark.

kagome looked at her before she was gone and sighed "swell, I'm gonna get the fish" kagome jumped out of the tree to see a distant waterfall infront of her just a few miles "I'm coming too" kagome slightly blushed as inuyasha keh-ed walking toward the river with her.

they got there and saw bunches of fish before them "were should we start then" kagome looked into the crystal water that was some by the moon making a glow on her face and hair "w-we'll" inuyasha was staring unconsciously at kagome, kagome noticed this and blushed "what" he then blushed

"n-n-nothing" we looked into the water picking out fish by fish "hey I got one" kagome said childishly, she laughed as she saw inuyasha locked onto the water, kagome stood up to take a closer look when she slipped on the side of the bank "WAAAA!" Inuyashas head shot up as he saw Kagomes body fall into the water, he ran in as he slipped in too landing on top of her.

inuyasha lifted his face to see her wet locks stuck to her face "...ahahahahaahah" kagome giggled as so did inuyasha "I like this side to you sakura...your just like kagome" Kagomes face fell "yeah" kagome instantly blushed as inuyasha moved his leg to rub in between hers "I-inuyasha" kagome looked away as inuyasha frowned and looked down so blush too.

"S-sorry" he grabbed her hand to pull her out of the water "god it's cold isn't it" kagome rubbed her arms attempting to keep herself warm until inuyasha comes closer "sakura can I ask you a question" kagome jumped 'is he gonna ask me if im kagome' kagome looked his way and nodded "sakura, did kagome say anything before she...passed away" kagome looked down.

"inuyasha I'm sorry " inuyasha saddened as he picked up the top of his hiori and wrap it around kagome "inuyasha...are you okay" he nodded as he walked forwards until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around inuyashas body "sakura" kagome shook her head as she hugged inuyasha tighter "no inuyasha...no" inuyashas heart skipped a beat as kagome started crying.

"sakura what's wrong" kagome cried harder 'ive been hurting inuyasha and my friends so much, I regret saying i died, faking my true self...I'm starting to hate myself' "inuyasha, im so sorry...I'm so so sorry" kagome let go of inuyasha as she ran back to the camp.

* * *

**we'll find out what happens next but...that was one sad chapter don't you think...will kagome reveal her true self or keep it in keep in touch for the next chapter PEACE!**


	4. A misunderstanding

**well this chapter took the piss because I kept misclicking the other chapters deleting my chapter complete to that I was working on losing all the data BUT I decided to do it for you guys and finish this story ^_^ and I do not own inuyasha **

* * *

kagome stopped running as she wiped her eyes away 'how am I gonna break this to the guys' kagome thought of strategies and their endings 'if I tell them strait they'll be mad at me, probably kick me out of the group,hmmmm if I try and reveal it to them or someone tells them, defo get kicked out of the group'

either way kagome thought she'll get kicked out of the group each strategy she had, will the guys forgive kagome. "sakura!" Kagome turned around to see something red in the distance 'shit not inuyasha' kagome ran back to the group to quicky jump up to her tree "sakura what's wrong" shippo asked as sango walked over to the base of the tree she sat in "sakura, you've been acting like a pregnant mother with mood swings ...tell us what's wrong...you'll have closure, we promise we won't say anything" kagome cried harder as she layer back against a tree trunk.

'i guess it's true...I can't say it' Kagome opened her mouth "I'm fine...it's just something from my past coming to get me" Kagome face planted 'what an excuse Kagome' sango walked away from the tree to sit down and to sigh.

"PERVERT!" Sango thwacked miroku on the head with her hirokustu, because his had went to wander In inappropriate places she could not explain, miroku payed there with a huge lump on his head "it's the hand!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the two, she sat in her tree 'it would be better if kikyojust disappeared ...WAIT WHERE IS KIKYO!' Kikyo had been gone for a long time and kagome knew she didn't go for 'fresh air' at all maybe it was just an excuse.

kagome climbed higher to see if she could see kikyos glow from further away, kagome squinted her eyes and searched like a hawk till she felt kikyos presence but with another.

'who's is this' kagome looked further to see "No way...oh inuyasha is not gonna like this at all" kikyo was working with naraku once again "thinking she can go off to betray inuyasha again...I DONT THINK SO YOU WHORE!" Sango and the guys looked up at the tree until inuyasha came back "hey you guys seen-" kagome came stumbling down as she landed on her feet infront of inuyasha.

"KIKYOS WORKING WITH NARAKU AGAIN THAT SNEAKY LITTLE" kagome couldn't explain how she felt "wait you know naraku" kagome nodded as she ran towards the woods jumping in the trees "come on let's show kikyo just who she's betraying.

kagome jumped from tree to tree when she looked over to see inuyashas sad face , Kagomes eyes widen 'that's the same face I pulled when he betrayed me' kagomes face saddened as she focused on her goal.

Narakus voice became clearer as the group stopped just a mile away so naraku doesn't sniff them out, kagome listened carefully "I need help with getting rid of someone" kikyo smirked as naraku laughed.

"could it be sakura your speaking about" kikyo nodded as naraku laughed evilly "well that's unexpected for someone like you kikyo" kikyo walked up closer to the deformed body "it's getting in the way of my relationship if you can understand" naraku sighed as he looked up.

"well she is a weakling so it shouldn't be hard...no wonder inuyasha chose you...your stronger than her, isn't that right" kikyo laughed as she joined in "yeah what a bitch"

kagome growled deeply as she wanted to launch herself at them both "grrrrr naraku...kikyo..." Inuyasha looked shocked as he looked towards my body "h-hey sakura...your body...it's glowing red" kagome knew this already form all the anger she held in for the two "Get ready to attack" inuyasha looked at her "come one then" inuyasha gto back to himself as he and kagome went to scream just when they come out of the woods "NARAKU!"

Naraku laughed as he set up his barrier "bring it on weaklings" sango threw herhirokustu At narakus barrier but it bounced off sending it back 2 times as hard knocking her into a tree with shippo shaking her "sango!" Miroku got mad he pulled the beads of to use his wind tunnel but samiyosho came from behind naraku making him send his wind tunnel away and to run over to sango unable to do anything.

"you'll pay naraku!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword to use his barrier breaking one "AHHHHHHHHH!" He threw it down to hit his barrier to break it and to give kagome an advantage "ILL KILL YOU NARAKU FOR CAUSING INUYASHA SO MUCH PAIN!" Kagome got her tetsusiga out and to uset the most deadly one "AAAARRRRGGGGGGG SEND THIS GUY TO HELL!" This attack was a bit like the maden zangetsuha but it send people to hell.

millions of red came out to the portal to grab naraku but naraku killed them by a couple of swiped of his hand 'what!" Naraku laughed "stupid wench" his tentacles swiped at me to wrap around me "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MEEEEEE!" aiden glowed deep blue as it killed the tentacles around her body.

inuyasha lashed out another attack on naraku as kagome used the same attack but stronger "WINDSCAR/AIR SLICER!" both attacks formed together to destroy the body to pieces but it formed back together "idiotic weaklings you don't see that my heart is t in my body, and that's the only way you can kill me"

naraku flew in the air as kikyo walked away in the woods waiting for her soul to come back to her body "don't die now kagome!" Kikyo already knew sakura was kagome because if kagome died her soul would go back to her but it never did so kikyo asked naraku to not Kill sakura because of her realrionship but to kill kagome to get her soul back

back withe the guys, sango woke up and fought back so did miroku as kirara took them to kagome and inuyasha to the cave naraku went in.

"naraku stop being a coward and come at me" inuyasha and kagome were back to back walking around in the cave naraku has hidden in so they were ready to attack at moments notice until a tenticle came out aNd hit kagome across the room "GAHHH!" Inuyasha looked around to shout "SAKURA!" Naraku gave out a throaty laugh as he moved around the dark cave "inuyasha, inuyasha, inuyasha, don't you see...that girl isnt sakura""inuyasha gave out a attack at the sound of the voice.

"SHUT UP, BACKLASH WAVE!" Kagome got up to see the ceiling shake, she got up and unsheathed the tenseiga "SWORD OF DEATH!" She saw narakus body slightly move, it hit him but hit the wall aswell "guys we need to find his heart!" Miroku shouted as they arrived at the base of the cave looking around "we'll look for it while you two keep him distracted" sango shouted out as shippo looked at kagome with worry.

"you got it!" Inuyasha nodded at them as kagome lashed out at naraku "come out and fight YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Kagome jumped up to cut his body in half but to yet again hit the cave, one that hit took place the cave started to collapse bit by bit "we found his heart!" miroku sango and shippo grabbed the heart ad held it "ewwww!"

"WHAT" Narakus cloned outside as rocks as big as boulders cave falling down "shit, GUYS!" kagome ran towards inuyasha as a huge boulder came falling down on him "INUYASHA!" Kagome ran to inuyasha as he turned around "k-kagome!" Tears came pouring down her face as she pushed him out of the way "AHHHHHHH!"

"KAGOME!"smoke filled the air as the guys ran down to the scene "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME, DONT YOU MEAN SAKURA!" Sango shouted as the smoke cleared up, rocks stopped falling "kagome...are you okay!" Inuyasha ran at the rock that nearly fell upon them.

"get..." A weak voice came from infront of them "kagome?" Kagome had put up a barrier stopping the rocks from falling down, the guys could get out quick enough but kagome can't move while holding it up meaning she has no chance of getting out before the rocks could hit her.

"get...out of...here...now!" Inuyahsa walked over to her "WERE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Kagome smiled weakily "either...you like it...or not...you need...to go now...AHHHH!" Rock by rock piled upon the barrier making kagome loose more power "I can't hold it...for any longer...JUST GO!"

sango grabbed inuyashas kimono as tears poured form his eyes, she pulled him out of the cave with the rest of them "this is it!" Kagome let go as rocks fell upon her frail body.

outside sango, miroku, inuyasha and shippo collapsed on the floor in shock "H-HPW COULD SHE!" Sango had Punched the floor "she lied to us about her being sakura...and now we've lost kagome forever for real now" sango cried hard as shippo cried with her. Miroku stood up as he put a hand on sangos and inuyashas shoulder "come on let's finish what naraku started" a sob was heard from inuyasha as the group looked towards him "inuyasha?" Tear by tear fell from his eyes "she...she" he looked up at miroku "she came back..." Miroku was shocked at inuyashas actions "and I didn't even get...get a chance to save her...just like I did with kikyo...i ...I loved her" inuyasha punched the floor making a deep hole.

miroku patted inuyashas shoulder "don't worry, once we finish naraku off, we'll get the revenge we wanted for a long time" miroku walked onwards as the guys wiped their tears away and to follow him.

"inuyasha can you smell him" inuyasha sniffed the air "yeah he's right over there" the guys ran towards inuyasha ran and found him dragging his deformed body across the floor "HEY TOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha ran towards naraku with his sword out "ILL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha sliced through narakus body as tentacle by tentacle came shooting out grabbing his heart back "thanks for giving my heart back!" Naraku laughed as he looked at the guys but they were smiling aswell "what with all the smiles" now naraku was confused "since you got your heart back, WE CAN KILL YOU THE NORMAL WAY!" Naraku laughed as he shot millions of demons as them, killing each one only brought back more.

"this is hopless but entire we get to naraku we'll be out of stamina" sango pointed out as she threw her hirokustu countless times as shippo used his fox fire and his other attacks at least killing some of the Demons, "GOD...DAMMIT!" Inuyasha cut demon by demon in half as naraku laughed loudly "you foolish people, ill destroy you in one swipe of my hand"

inuyasha was loosing some of his strength aswell "we'll kill you together!" Inuyasha tried to get closer to naraku but kept getting bitten, with miroku he couldn't use his wind tunnel because of samiyosho so he used some of his sacred sutras killing as many as he could.

"inuyasha we can't get...AHHH, closer, at this point We'll never get to him!" Miroku shouted out as he got to sango fighting with her "YES THATS IT DIE YOU PATHETIC EXUSE FOR A HALF-BREED!" Inuyahsa used his windscar as the demons doubled lauching themselves at him and the guys, he was too weak.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A distant yell came from a mile back, the demons were just a few centimetres away from the guys "THIS IS THE END TO YOU USLESS, IDIOTIC-" a huge sword forced it was through narakus body splitting his heart in two, making the demons dissapear.

the guys looked around to see a sharp sword poking itself out of narakus body, the body disintegrated into the air as a person stood from behind the body, the person was "did you miss me?" Inuyasha took a step forwards to look at someone he did miss...

* * *

**sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted some tension so...PEACE!**


	5. The truth revealed And long lasting love

**ello its me, are you ready to see who the person was...keep reading .**

* * *

**RECAP**

**"**did you miss me?" inuyasha took a step forward to look at someone he did miss...

**END OF****RECAP**

as the smoke cleared up kagome stood there with her sword out, she weakily put it away and walked towards the group when a flash of red passed the group until kagome was knocked back slightly by inuyasha holding her tightly as he could, not letting her go "don't you dare do that to me again" inuyashas shoulders twitched "inuyasha...its okay...im supposed" kagome hesitated for a second.

"whats wrong kagome" kagome stared crying, like she had to put her dog down crying, and lowered her head down until the group came walking towards them quietly "kagome...is it really...you" sango spoke as shippo jumped at her "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH KAGOME!" kagome didn't say anything 'I don't deserve their kindness at all' inuyasha grabbed my chin "kagome look at me" kagome got out of his grip and put shippo down to run away "I DONT DESERVE YOUR FORGIVNESS!" She ran into the woods as she came up to the goshiniboku tree.

she stopped to place her hand on the spot where inuyasha was the first time they met and slid slowly down the tree crying harder than she had never cried before "all I wanted was to get revenge and hurt inuyasha like he hurt me...but...but" she grabbed her hand to punch the base hard enough to not make a mark in it "why..." inuyasha and the guys arrived to where she lay "WHY DOES IT HURT TO SEE INUYASHA IN PAIN!" Inuyasha stood still with his calm expression "kagome"

kagome turned around to let inuyasha and the guys see her puffy red eyes, and a slightly bruised hand "inuyasha...I feel like I want to die...for hurting you these past few days...for...hurting you guys too...sango,miroku...shippo, im so...so sorry for the pain I put you through, I wanted to get revenge on inuyasha but I didn't mean for you to get hurt at the same time, I wanna die!" kagomes eyes squinted as inuyasha walked forward to hold out his hand

"kagome...no you don't" kagome stood up to stay back "don't...ill-" all of a sudden a blue light shone through the bushes to hit kagome not in the shouder but to hit her heart, kagome gasped out blood as kikyo came into the clearing "she said she wanted to die...so...I helped her" she walked over to inuyasha to hold his arm "now there will be no one in the way of our relationship right" inuyasha was dead quiet as his anger rose to the max

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT KAGOME WAS IN OUR RELATIONSHIP...I DIDNT LOVE YOU...NOR DID YOU LOVE ME..YOU USED ME YOU...GAHHHHH!" Inuyasha lashed out at kikyo to try to kill her with his claws but missed ending up getting scratched "you cant kill me inuyasha...you don't have the guts to...you still love me..no matter what" inuyasha stayed silent as sango threw her hirokutsu but to kikyos atvantage to block it sending it back to her.

"you...BITCH MADE OUT OF CLAY!" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs, kagomes body lay aginst the tree where inuyasha once was before he fell into a deep sleep, but her arrow killed not made them go into a sleep, kagomes eyes nearly blackened outnwhen she smelt inuyashas blood in the air "...no-one" the guys look towards kagome, kikyo readied another arrow "you just don't die do you"

kikyo let her arrow go aiming at kagome again but this time kagome caught it in her hand breaking it in half "w-w-what b-but how!" kagome gave a deadly smirk "as...I was...saying..., NO-ONE HURTS INUYASHA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" kagome broke out of her arrow and walked slowly towards kikyo "k-kagome" shippo quietly said feeling the strong aura upon her

"kagome has lost it!" miroku says while walking backwards trying not to get in her way, so did sango and shippo "you hurt inuyasha more than I did so your the one to blame for his pain" kikyo said trying to show as less fear as she could, inuyasha stood still "I may have hurt him emotionally but you hurt him more" kagome raised her head to show her eyes filled with pure hatred "YOU USED HIS SO YOU COULD GET TO THE SHARDS TO GIVE TO NARAKU ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR JEALOUSY...DONT YOU GET THE FACT THAT INUYASHA HAS GIVEN UP ON YOU!"

they were dark red with blue pupils that showed that kagome truly hated kikyo "kikyo you ready to die" kikyo went to run towards kagome with her hand full of purifying magic as kagome got her sword out, inuyasha just stood there not knowing what to do 'okay, okay, kagome saved me from the madness once...by..." inuyasha instantly blushed as he looked away when miroku frowned 'wierdo'

kagome tried swinging her sword but missed multiple of times "master inuyasha!" about time we met myoga "what is it flea" myoga witnessed the fight as kagome swung her sword to hit her side but kikyo blocked it and used this to her advantage to put her hand on my chest to send purifying magic through my chest "GAHHHH!" It sent her back feeling weak to her knees "kagome isn't fighting like she wants to...shes holding back all of her strength so she doesn't kill kikyo"

"why would she do that, shes gonna get herself killed if she don't fight" myoga groaned annoyed "because she doesn't want her death to make you feel hurt...she would kill herself because you love kikyo" inuyasha frowned at the fighting two and looked at myoga "I do care for kikyo but I don't love her " kagome stopped in her tracks and looked towards inuyasha who blushed realising what he said "w-w-what." inuyasha looked away until a source of pain sorched through her body taking the last ounce of her strength "NOW INUYASHA WILL COME WITH ME TO HELL!" "KAGOME!" kagome opened her eyes to use the last bit of her strength to force her hand through kikyos body to grab her heart and to end her life

"no..." inuyashas eyes widen as he ran towards kagomes falling body "kagome...kagome come on stay with me...KAGOME!" kagome smiled while putting her hand on inuyashas face "dont worry...I'll...be okay...I just hope youll forgive me...for everything I've done" sango shook her head while coming towards the loving two, kagomes eyes frailed shut as myoga sighed "take care of her master inuyasha" inuyasha nodded as he picked her up like a child and walked back towards the village 'kagome, of course I forgive you for hurting me...I deserved it, you shouldn't be the one who was in pain in the first place...I'm sorry' inuyasha held Kagomes head close taking in her scent.

"Inuyasha if kagome wakes up she's not gonna like you licking her neck!" Miroku pointed out smirking, inuyashas eye twitched "shut up you pervert...I was just...I was just smelling her...because she smells nice" mirokus eyes widen "of course of course..." Sango just smiled as she looked towards miroku 'if only miroku was like that' miroku looked sangos way to see her looking at him smiling.

miroku thought of an idea and kissed her on the lips, sango thwacked him on hthe head "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Miroku smiled 'totally worth it' sango was blushing Pure red 'what does he take me for...does he love me' sango looked the other way "hey sango your face is red...are you okay?" Shippo asked, sango didnt have have an answer.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kaede wrapped a bandage around Kagomes chest as she sighed relieved "ye can come in now" inuyasha, shippo and miroku came in "is she going to be okay keade" sango asks while inuyasha goes to sit next to kagome "I didn't expect kagome to be a demon so when I thought ye meant kagome as the priestess kagome, it thought it would be easy to heal her but" keade looked down at Kagomes sleeping body "since kikyo pierced her heart with her arrow there's a 30% chance she'll wake up again" inuyasha gasped as he hung his head low

"keade do you think kagome will wake up" inuyasha asks unemotionally while the group looks at him in sympathy "I wish it's a yes...speaking of which have ye collected all of the jewel shards" inuyashas head lifted up as he took the shards he had on him, So did sango shippo and miroku. Kirara me we'd as she took a shard from her aswell, they put a group of the shards together "we got the half off naraku and we've got these to go with it" keade grabbed them and fused them together to still see that a quarter of it is still not complete "what! I thought we've collected all of them" inuyasha screamed while sango and miroku sighed.

"we'll have to find the rest of them once kagome wakes up" inuyashas ears twitched "you've got to be kidding me" inuyasha growled while looking out of the hut "it's that mutt koga!" Just as inuyasha said koga came running in "where's my woman!" the guys fell over anime style

"piss off mutt!" Koga looked overt to he body on the floor and sniffed the air "who's she...and why does she smell like kagome" inuyasha grunted while shoving koga back "your on a need to know basis and YOU don't need to know!" Koga dodged past inuyasha and grabbed Kagomes hand "she's a half breed...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Inuyasha grabbed koga by his fur and once again pushed him "I DID FUCK ALL TO HER, SHE WAS ALREADY A HALF-DEMON SO THERE!" Inuyasha had his sword out "inuyasha don't do anything kagome wouldn't like" just as shippo brought up the subject inuyashas face fell "I..." Inuyasha sheathed his sword back "I know..." The guys eyes widen

'did shippo actually get inuyasha to stop...just by bringing up kagome...' Sango put a hand on inuyashas shoulder "don't worry inuyasha...I promise you kagome will wake up" koga frowned "what do you mean... What's wrong with kagome"

"inuyasha let his head fall as he dropped to his knees "kagomes got a low chance of surviving..." Inuyasha punched the floor as his breathing picked up the pace "hey mutt what's up with you" shippo sniffed the air as he looked towards inuyasha "inuyasha...don't...like you said...a man never shows his tears" the guys looked towards inuyasha who stood up "I KNOW THAT RUNT!" and then he took off

for once koga actually understood how inuyasha felt "He really loves kagome doesn't he?" Sango sighed "he might not admit it but yeah...you can see that inuyasha cares for kagome more than you think...although he might of hurt her the times he went to find kikyo...but now KIKYOS gone...and kagome is dying, how much pain can inuyasha tolerate with" sango sat down next to kagome and put flannels on her head to keep kagome cool.

"I never knew...inuyasha always acted like a dick so I thought he was just using kagome just so he could become a full fledged demon" miroku put a hand on kogas fur pelt "we thought that at one point but before you know it...he started to care for her safety more, and like sango said he did hurt her when kikyo came Into the scene, but he's always get forgiven...kagome was so strong as to accept kikyo and inuyasha" miroku sat next to sango as he stared down at kagome

"I'll go for the mean but I'll be back to check upon her okay..." The group nodded as koga set off back to his cave. Meanwhile with inuyasha he sat on the tres where kagome and him met for the first time "keh...kagome will be fine..." He smiled for a while until flash backs of the moments came back from where he met her and tried to kill her, he smirked brightly "it wasn't my fault she looked like kikyo was it" then the time where she saved him from the spider man

"that look on her face though" his smile went down a little, and them the time where she kissed him to turn him back, his smile disappeared as he looked down as the cracked spot on the tree 'I wonder what would of happened if I hadn't of met kagome' inuyasha jumped down from the tree to take a breather "time to go back"

* * *

**is kagome going to make it...will inuyasha confess let's find out in the next chapter PEACE! **


	6. Months pass and low chance of survival

**well hello there I got all 15 reviews THANK YOU SOO MUCH!, and I decided to make this longer okay so I hope this story will be okay for your liking ~**

* * *

Kagome lay on the futon as inuyasha went out to grab some herbs for keade to help as much as he could to bring kagome back, but at the same time he was sad and in pain, all he could think was that it was his fault.

he felt a hole weight lift off his shoulders as Kagome had killed Kikyo , he actually was hurt inside to see his love pass away, but it was for the best that she was out of this world to be in a world were she belonged.

inuyasha grabbed the last herb he could find and looked up to the sky to sigh deeply 'kikyo was my first love and the first person to care for someone like me but why when it comes to Kagome feels different...it feels much brighter, was it becssue kikyo wanted me as a human when Kagome wanted me to be me, it must be that...I do care and Cherish kikyo but Kagome made my world turn into one which I wanted to be in, she's changed everything...she changed my world...she's my world' "HEY INUYASHA HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE AND DAYDREAM!" Inuyasha looked in front of his to see Sango at the doorway shouting for him to come in as he growled in frustration'

"I KNOW I KNOW, WENCH!" Sango huffed as they both went in the hut to see Kagomes emotionless body which hasn't moved in a month now "ye all need to know that Kagome might not make it...she is very weak and since she has lost her priestess powers she now only has one thing to do" Inuyasha head perched up as he said softly

"what is it keade" the guys looked at him in sympathy as they looked towards keade who sat cross legged on the floor sighing in sadness.

"she will go into a world where it's blank and make her decision Weather to stay here or go back home to her time but she'll need to see her father first who'll tell her what to do" inuyasha frowned

"her father...I never knew Kagomes father, how do you know him" keade looked up and pointed to him

"your father was a close friend of her father back in his time where you were only little" inuyashas face shone in confusion

"so you know Kagomes past...could you tell the whole story to us if you may" miroku asks as he was intrigued in the topic

"it all started when just like you inuyasha, Kagomes mother was a human, while her father was a full demon, but her father was in a war so she had to go to the bone eaters well to the future to have her memory taken away of the distraught her mother had" miroku nods while sango brings another question

"why was her mum depressed" keades face was covered in hurt as she remembered talking to mrs higurashi back when they first met

"she watched Kagomes father kill every last one of the men with cuts and bruises every where, to see her husband die before her very own eyes. It was a terrible sight to witness for her to see while carrying her 2 kids and grandfather beside her" kaede lowered her head to sigh "and now knowing that she'll loose her daughter will definitely kill her inside and terrify her"

inuyasha stood up to growl "kagome will not die, not on me she won't!" And with that he walked out in a strop making keade shake her head "ye keep an eye on her so I can treat the villagers" then she walked out too

"I hope kagome will be okay" shippo says while starting to cry a bit looking at his 'mother like' kagome until a moan came from her "I...can't...do...it!" Sango ran strait towards kagome with eyes wide open

"SHE SAID SOMETHING...GUYS SHE SAID SOMETHING!" As soon as sango shouted inuyasha came running in with his bangs covering his eyes " kagome...please come back" he sat down and stroked her face getting another moan from her

"I-inuyasha...I cant...loose you...I can't...d-die...now...I..." Inuyasha listened closely to her words as tears poured from his eyes "I...always...loved you..." Inuyashas breath picked up as he lowered his head holding onto her kimono tightly "I'm...not,,...gonna...surv-vive...much lo-...longer" inuyasha lowered his head to lean it on her chest

"I'm so sorry kagome...I'm...so sorry I couldn't do anything to save you...just like with kikyo, your my life and soul kagome" the guys couldn't help but cry too listening to his words that came out from his mouth full of sorrow and hurt. It must be hard on him to put up with knowing that Kagome will probably die anyday from now.

But as inuyasha rose his head he wiped away his tears and sat next to Kagome getting back to his normal state "I hate this!" He punched the wall in frustration as he grunted hating seeing kagome I'm this state.

"inuyasha don't get so worked up, if kagome survives she won't like seeing you like this, all depressed and stressed" sango tried reasoning with him to change his mood

"yeah! Come on cheer up, have a bit of faith in her" miroku calls out as he went over to pat his back and to smile

"yeah...I know" he says quietly as he rose up "Ill go and grab some fish we could eat!" And with that he ran back out to go and get some fish so they could have a feast tonight.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

as Kagome tossed and turned on her dream she felt numb and stiff, she couldn't move, nor could she speak.

The pain she felt, felt like the last moment to her...the last breath she'll take it all came back to her then.

kagomes pov

i felt the magic scorch through my body, I felt all the moments come back to me, my memories came back from the past when I was just a child, just a toddlet when I was with my dad practicing when another father and son came towards us.

i was quick To defend my dad as they walked over "whats up natshijo, and who's this little one you've got here" my dad chuckled as I frowned and looked to him "oh this one here is my daughter kagome,and I'm just helping her wield my fang sword I gave her, inutashio"

the boy behind inutashio looked cold and mean as he glares at me with the evil eyes as I put my sword away and point over to him "who's he" my dad crouched down to put his hand on my shoulder

"That boy over there is inuyasha, inutashios son" I looked confused as I walk over to inutashio waving towards him.

"hey, inutashio do you think inuyasha might be able to play with me for a bit" his father smiled as he moved his body away to see a boy with white hair, golden eyes, wearing a red kimono and with dog ears just like mine.

i went over to put my hands on his shoulder and shake him "hey wanna be friends Inuyasha, my name kagome" he huffs and turns his head

"hey inuyasha, she's trying to be nice and it would be good for you to make friends while you still can okay" Inuyasha growled as he pointed at the 6 year old me

"she's weak dad, even if I fought her without a sword I'd still win" I sighed as I sat down making him jump "h-hey what's up with you!"

I saddened as I look up "I'm just the same as you Inuyasha, I never made friends because I too am a half demon just like you so I know what It feels like to be treated differently" inuyasha sat down and sighed while grabbing my hand making me blush.

"come on let's go and play" he didnt change his expression but I knew he wanted to play

he wanted to be my first friend

* * *

**wow now that was a shocker to you eh...it was just something to put in between some chapters I made so I have some idea of more chapters to squeeze in PEACE! ^*^**


	7. Kagomes father and a familiar place?

**Hey guys you said you wanted more, SO HERES SOME MORE!**

* * *

Kagome had her head hung low as inuyasha was out of words to say "so now you know now...it was me inuyasha, your first friend...remember when you showed me to that special place of yours with that waterfall just above the horizon..yeah, it was me" she had her eyes clenched shut as tears were forcing her to spill her emotions out.

"Kagome.." Sango called out as miroku put a hand on her shoulder "sango we need to give them space to sort things out...okay" sango nodded as she took shippo in her arms who was confused at the situation, and took him back to the village

"I stayed by your side, before our dad's died in the war...I helped you throughout all of that until I was taken away by my mother to the bone eaters well to the future, that's when my memories of you disappeared...they soon came back when I first saw you pinned to that tree and the first thing that came to my head was 'who in the name of hell would do this to a kind and sweet child, a child who was innocent and the same as me back before we split up" inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"And now that you've found me and I've found you, it's made things auquard that the fact was I always..." Kagome lifted her head up holding everything back "I always liked you from that day...inuyasha" inuyasha stood his ground as those three words came from Kagomes mouth making his body overwhelm with heat, and love he never experienced before. Not even with kikyo did he feel this happy that he heard those simple words 'I have nothing to say accept...'

Inuyasha walked over to kagome who was stepping back "kagome..." He gave the face (like the one in the episode where he hugs kikyo I front of kagome after kikyo went) that explained everything "kagome I'm..." He ran to hug kagome who was struggling against him, trying to get out of his grip. "LET GO OF ME!" He didn't listen as he growled

"NO IM NOT LETTING ANOTHER PERSON WHO WAS DEAR TO ME, GO!" Kagomes emotions got the best of her when she punched inuyasha around the face sending him back a couple of steps making him look at her in shock as he held his now bruised cheek softly. He growled louder

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kagome let her tears pour from her eyes as she had had enough of keeping her emotions kept hidden but she had the one and oNOY excuse for not saying those three words 'our friendship will break' and that's what kept her going 'inuyasha I can't say it...if I do...everything will mess up' kagome stood strai and cryied out her tears as she smiled while lifting her head up "I'm sorry...I just have loads of things going on at the moment so.." Inuyasha didnt believe her.

"Kagome I know your lying, and so is that smile..." Kagomes fake smile soon went as she walked over to hug inuyasha and whisper in his ear

"inuyasha...i just want you to he happy...I'll tell you everything when we finish collecting the rest of the shards, i Promise" inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome as he clenched his eyes shut, his mind full of confusion

"kagome...you confuse me so much i do things that I can't name...I just don't get you at all...you better tell me or else I might die because of you" kagome felt a tear fall onto her kimono and sighed sadly

"I promise" kagome hugged him tighter as a figure stood in the trees watching the couple "I'll defeat you no matter what you putrid half-breeds" with that the figure walked away into the dark.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was getting dark and inuyasha had still been ticked off like the usual but this time not towards kagome, he's been leaving kagome for the past few days actually because of what happened in the woods "so...what's with this silence all of a sudden" kagome lowered her head down at miroku a question as inuyasha popped his head up.

"what is there to talk about" inuyasha said calmer than usual as he looked Kagomes way and have a sad look

"well the jewel shards are the first thing to speak about for a start isn't it?" Miroku said as he crossed his arms "and anyway since lady kagome had woken up I thought she would help us finding the rest since we havent got all of them yet"

sango held out the nearly while jewel in her hand as she looked to kagome "it looks like 10- probably 15 more should fill in the rest" sango calmly picked out as she looked back down to the jewel.

kagome then stood up as she still had the face of her father in her mind 'dad...I know your not dead, you can't be!' kagome walked slowly to the door as she did the only thing she could do to release the tension, as a tear fell from her eye 'daddy...please, I want to see you!' Kagomes breath hitched as she raised her head as soon as she just about walked out of the door

inuyasha and shippo looked her way as they stood up and walked to her "what's Wrong kagome" kagome held the anger in her as she turned around to give an unemotional face that show now sign of life "just thinking about my dad..he...was the one who asked me those questions when I was in the blank world, who made me chose you...and now that I've seen him I just know he's out there somewhere waiting for me to find him" kagome looked at the group and turned her face to the forest in a quick move

her eyes widen but soon go in an angry motion while she growled a fierce growl "kagome..?"kagome only growled louder as she smelt that scent before, kagome walked slowly towards that scent and saw someone move in the bushes

"you get back here you bastard!" kagome shouts as she ran after the person, inuyasha and the gang ran after her aswell, as kagome disappeared into the dark

OXOXOXOXOXO

As kagome stopped running the guys caught up to her and stopped too, kagomes eyes were full of fear and anger as she saw a bonfire in front of her "kagome tell me what's wrong..I'm starting to hate this secrecy" kagome snapped out of it and turned her head to give a serious look

"this is the place I've seen before" kagome thought back to when she was a child when she was with her father walking back to her mother as they saw the exact same bonfire when it was on the exact same day her father dissapeared

that was the day she left to go to the future "what is it kagome" kagome turned her fave back as she put her 'game' face on but with a hint of anger, inuyasha came up to her and held her shoulder

"don't worry, I promise you we'll find him" that was the only thing he had to say to give her a bit of an umf to get her going. Kagome ran to the bonfire as she walked into this circular arena type of place as it was covered in fire and rock

Kagome and the guys looked around as they tried to find the huge bonfire they saw earlier above the sky, inuyasha stood In front of kagome and sniffed the air "someone's coming close" sango held her hirokustu close to her as miroku clenched onto his beads ready to use his wind tunnel.

Shippo stood top of kirara as she had already transformed into a feline tiger ready to pounce when ordered to "kagome who would build such a place" kagome smirked as she walked towards inuyasha to stand to his side flexing her claws giving it a bright glow

The scent dissapreared strangely "wait the smells gone...kagome who was that anyway" shippo asks while the group stared at kagome in confusion

"We'll who ever this bastard is he has half of the amount we need to complete the jewel" kagome sure was surprised that she can still sense the jewel shards even after she turned into her true form, maybe it's that the power of a priestess still hasn't worn off properly so maybe in the next week it might ware off.

"So what do we do...search for him?" Shippo asks while sniffing the air to try to sniff this person out, kagome sniffs to while inuyasha unsheathe his sword.

"We'll need to split up and look for traces of him and if one of us finds him Kagomes sense of smell with sniff him out no time so...sango go with miroku and kagome with shippo...I'll go by myself and snatch him out, I'll be fine on my own" kagome walks up to inuyasha to unconsciously hug him making him blush

Kagome reached up to his ear and whisper into his ear "if you die I'll ask seshomaru to resurrect you so I'll kill you" inuyasha smirked as he hugged her back with one arm as Kagome blushed slightly this time.

"If you die I'll have to kill myself to kick your ass if you do" Kagome them sniggered and pulled away as she remembered something her father said before he disappeared 'you have something special Kagome...only use it when you find your true love too' she always remembered it but she blushed at the thought of true love as she was a kid all the time, but today she matured and smiled at the thought of her secret power.

"Right ship come with me to the west, miroku and sango go to the east while inuyasha goes north, so we search the whole place and find a way to get to the bonfire before the criminal gets away" they all nodded and went as they were told as kagome and shippo staggered into the dark alley closest to their left.

"Kagome it's kinda creepy in here don't you think?" Shippo said as his voice quivered slightly as the sounds of scratches on the floor and wood creaking in the background "nope..just think your in a place of happiness" shippo just stared at her like 'did something happen while you were knocked out back three weeks ago?' And just shrugged it off and clenched to her kimono

"Well have we found anything yet" Kagome sniffs the air as she looked to her left "SHIPPO WATCH OUT!" She grabbed shippo to literally throw him off her shoulder to fall onto his feet, while kagome was about to punch the guys but to be knocked out and pulled away "KAGOME!" Shippo ran off to find the guys to tell them the bad news.

* * *

**HOWS THAT FOR A CLIFF HANGER EH, Ahem, I hoped you likes this, thank you guys for reviewing my story..I appreciate it PEACE**


	8. An angry demon and a long lost father

**Hey guys after 20 reviews I'm chuffed I have that many so I want to do a annual message with all your names in if I get 50 or more reviews on this fanfic so make sure you tell your friends about this fanfic please and I'll be happy if you do...and maybe I'll put your names in one of my fanfics if you like and you could ask me in a message sent to me of what you would like to happen in the next 3 chapters and I'll be appreciated if you do...THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^_^**

* * *

Shippo ran to the guys as fast as he could until he saw miroku touching sango once again and getting a slap for it "SANGO!,'MIROKU!" They both looked at shippo and ran to him looking around him "where's kagome!" Shippo looked down in shame

"We were searching for traces of the man and he was about to grab me so kagome defended me and let her get took by him...but she was knocked out and I couldn't do anything!" Shippo started to cry as sango put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry shippo we'll find her" miroku opened his mouth to scream as loud as he could "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha came in a second and looked around "what!" He looked frustrated as he then looked for someone who wasn't there "where's kagome!"

"She was took by the man were finding" inuyasha looked strait at shippo and glared at him with shippo ending up with a shameful face and tears "I-I'm sorry I couldn't do anything...what did you expect me to do protect her!" Inuyasha glared at him and opened his mouth

"YEAH!" Shippo glared at hiM Making his eyes widen in shock of the glare shippo gave "IM ONLY A CHILD WHO HASNT GOT STRONG POWERS, DIDNT YOU STIP TO THINK THAT I COULD BATTLE WITH A PERSON WHO COULD BE A MILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN I AM...I COULD OF GOTTEN MYSELF KILLED AND ANYWAY WHY DID YOU SET ME WITH KAGOME WHEN YOU KNEW I WASNT STRONG ENOUGH!" Sango looked at the stressed shippo as he clenched his eyes and closed his earS

"IT HURTS ME TO KNOW I COUDLNT EVEN SAVE MY OWN FATHER!" Shippo let his tears out as miroku looked down thinking the same thing when his father died because of the curse set upon him "shippo" sango said as she looked at inuyasha who's bangs had covered his eyes

"Shippo" inuyasha went over to hug shippo making shippo gasp at inuyashas actions "I'm sorry" the groups eyes widen as inuyasha had already held his tears in "I know how you feel when the one time kagome nearly died and now that she's missing again I can't stand the thought of loosing her again..I can't take it" shippo patted his small hands on inuyashas back to calm him down

"And you say a man should never show his tears" inuyasha chuckled deeply as he let go of shippo and put him on his shoulder "we need to find kagome" sango nodded as miroku looked to the left and looked shocked

"Miroku?" Shippo asked as miroku looked serious as he had saw the bonfire shining through a crack in between the walls of the houses "the bonfires over there" he spoke as inuyasha looked his was and smiled "let's destroy this man" inuyasha ran towards the cracks as he saw something he didn't like to see, something he did not expect to see.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Kagome felt her head full of pain as her eyes drooped open to smell fire and smoke, her eyes opened to see that she was tied to post with wood around it, her hands had been chained to the back of it and her strength was weakened so she couldn't break it like she could "w-wha.." She heard a low man like voice as she had heard that voice before, her vision was blurred so she couldn't see through the smoke

"WHO 'cough cough' WHOS THERE!" The man she could he had lifted his head up and it looked like he couldn't see her aswell "MY NAMES RYUJU, WHATS 'cough cough' WHATS YOURS!" Kagome had coughed so many times it was getting hard to speak until a voice she knew called for her "KAGOME!"

'Inuyasha?' She tried to call out for him but her voice had quietened as she couldn't not speak but she called them out anyway as she heard shippo call for her too but she knew inuyasha could hear her "I-...inu- inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard her voice as he stood in the blistering smoke as his nose hurt from the smell of smoke and so was his eyes

"MIROKU...USE YOUR WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku did as he was told and pulled the beads off "WIND TUNNEL!" The smoke went into his hand as kagome had looked up to see the man who she was speaking to earlier as her eyed widen in shock as her voice had gone

"Kagome what's wrong" sango had already got the man untied and resting on her shoulder holding her up, the man gave her the same look "kagome" inuyasha had looked towards the man and looked closely until the one word came from Kagomes mouth

"D-d..." Ryuju had looked at kagome and looked shocked "ka-kagome!?" Now the group was confused as they saw tears come from Kagomes eyes, inuyasha looked at kagome and at ryuju 'why does his face look familiar' inuyasha stared at the man and making ryuju look to inuyasha "my my inuyasha...it's been long hasn't it" ryuju smiled as a person coughed in the distance

"Sorry to break up this moment but, I just couldn't he but ruin it" the man we had been searching for had come to his senses and showed him self from the darkness. The man wore a dragon scaled suit which stopped to his chest and his eyes were like cats eyes, his weapons were just a measly old sword

This man looked like he could eat a mammoth from the hunger in his eyes "kagome and her pesky little father, are my meal for the night...and I guess ryuju should go fist since HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED ME FATHER!" Inuyasha went to launch himself at the Monster as he couldn't move at all "WHAT!" The man cocked his head as shippo could not move aswell, but miroku and sango coulD

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku used his wind tunnel as samiyosho came from the trees "what...why are these here!" Miroku put it away as sango threw her hirokustu but only banged on the side of the barrier he held up

"'Tsk,tsk tsk' your so foolish, the magic Im Using made the demons stiff so they cannot move a muscle, I used samiyosho so miroku could stop his wind tunnel and a barrier so sango could not break it...how invincible can I be, AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The creature raised his hands as ryuju's post was set on fire as he screamed in pain "GAHHHHH!"

"DAD!" Kagome was forced to watch her father burn infront of her "feel...FEEL THE PAIN I ONCE FELT WHEN MY FATHER DIED!" Kagomes tears fell towards the floor as her anger rose in her to the max, she stared at her father who was going to die any second now as she screamed from the top of her voice.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Kagomes eyes turned a deep red as her claws changed from silver to diamond, her hair rose in the air as kagome broke from the chaines that once held her down as the guys gasped in shock of her power, she broke from the mans power that made her stiff as ryuju slowed down the fire just to see what was wrong, his eyes widened

"YOU FOUR, ONE OF YOU FOUR HAVE THE POWER TO BREAK HER FROM DESTROYING ALL OF US QUICKLY!" ryuju shouted as he tried using his power to stop the fire as Kagomes bangs covered her eyes as a creepy smile formed on her face, the man laughed as he looked at heR

"Aww did me, graju the great, piss you off" graju was asking for it as kagome went up in flames as the floor turned to ashes to were she stood "do you really want to know..." Kagomes voice sounded evil and full of pure hatred "you was the one who killed our clan...the last of our men and you expect me to be tied up and see my dad die!, WELL YOUVE GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN'" kagome launched herself at graju as he dodged her attack and threw a poison sword at her scratching her arm slightlY

"ILL KILL YOU!" Kagome threw a swift punch to destroy a house she hit as graju had dodged yet again scraping a part of her body, "KAGOME STIP THIS YOUR GONNA KILL YOUR SELF!" Inuyasha couldn't move as the power didn't wash away but he had anger in him that made the magic less affective so he was able to move his arms but his legs couldn't move still.

"KAGOME, GET A GRIP!" Sango shouted as she went to kagome to kagome looking at her giving sango shivered and to stop dead in her tracks, "kagome..." Kagome had finally lost her sanity and lost her control of her body 'god dammit, I can't move!' Kagome tried her best to get free but it failed miserably.

"GUYS I CAN GET FREE BUT MY POWERS WONT BE ABLE TO STOP HER, BUT I CAN FREE INUYASHA!" Ryuju aimed his hands at inuyasha with a light blue glow as inuyasha took a step forward and to shoot himself at kagome who got a punch to graju's gut sending him backwards into a boulder with a few broken ribs "ILL TEAR YOU APART YOU BASTARD FOR KILLING THE ONES I LOVE THE MOST!" Kagome had thrown another punch till a sound of flesh was heard through the dead silence as the eyes of the group wouldn't close, they were as wide as golf balls

Inuyasha had got to kagome but it was too late kagome had thruster her hand into graju's heart as he forced a punch to inuyasha who had a hand thrusted into his gut while defending kagome, kagome hadn't got out of her trance as her mind shouted at her "INUYASHA!" Sango shouted as miroku and shippo ran towards him, but kagome wouldn't let go of graju's heart, as it still beated

"Now that you almost tried to kill inuyasha...ANOTHER PERSON I LOVE THE MOST IS UNFORGIVABLE!" The last syllables were shouted as she squeezed it hard killing graju instantly 'I still haven't got control of my body!' Kagome had stood up and to run at the guys "GAAH!" They all dodged her attacks as they tried desperately to knock her out like she did when she knocked inuyasha out of his senses by saying 'sit'

Shippo hugged kagome as hard as he could but ended up being thrown at sango "KAGOME STOP IT!" Inuyasha screamed as ryuju walked over to inuyasha "inuyasha it's up to you...your going to have to get her to feel love so the other side of her would stop and care for those feelings too so she'll be back to her normal state...I did it once when a creature tried to hurt me but I barely got her to snap out of it...and now I don't think I could do it but you...you can STOP HER BEFORE SHE KILLS SOMEONE!" Miroku had been thrown at sango making them both fall to the ground as kagome smirked evilly as she was about to claw at sango till inuyasha floored her down pinning her arms beside her head and straddling her so she wouldn't move

"LET GO YOU FELINE!" Kagome screamed as inuyasha had his eyes clenched shut "IM NOT LETTING YOU GO AGAIN, NOT THIS TIME MAGOME YOU HEAR!" Kagome had stopped in her tracks and stared at the one she loves above who's eyes were full of tears and his face full of stress, frustration and confusion

'inuyasha...'

* * *

**Naw that was a great part for a cliff hanger PEACE ^~^**


	9. Chapter 9 a confession and a jealous fox

Inuyasha stared down at kagome as she stopped moving but her angry expression didn't change as she growled deep "It doesn't matter...kagome has lost her sanity...she will never be able to go back to the way she was again now that she wasn't strong enough to do change herself back...she's a full demon now!" Kagome pushed inuyasha as inuyasha didn't move at all

'Right now what did kagome do to break me out of this before...' Inuyasha tries to think quick as kagome nearly broke out of grip "INUYASHA YOU'VE GOT TO MAKE HER FEEL LOVE SO HER DEMON CAN GET OUT OF HER!" Sango shouts as inuyasha turned his face towards kagome, she was seconds away from fleeing from inuyashas grasp as inuyasha closed his eyes as speaks the things he could think of to change her back

"Kagome you are the type of person to make people confused and wonder about you, about what your like, and who you are...it made me think that if I could stop all of those questions I could make you show who you truly are and show that special something with it" kagome didn't flinch or even blink as she dug her nails into inuyashas arms

"Ever since we met you would always make me smile at times I can't even explain...either if it's about kikyo or naraku..you'd make that seem like it didn't matter to me, because you are the only person who matters to me..the first time we met as children" inuyasha wasn't done yet as kagome screamed in stress, but inside her mind she was hearing those true words.

'Inuyasha...I never knew..' Kagomes nails slowly went down as inuyasha held her close to his chest pulling her on his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly "you changed my life kagome, to a life I always dreamed I would have...people have started to trust me and rely on me instead of chasing me away like a stray dog. I can't even say how thankful I am to have found someone who made my life a whole new story" Kagomes nails grew down as her eyes slightly went back to the normal gold and brown

'Inuyasha, I feel the same way' inuyasha felt his tears rise towards his eyes as he put his head on her shoulder "you make me feel things not even kikyo made me feel...her love was dark and mysterious but somehow yours is bright and true, I don't care if you hate me still from the past when I said I'd need kikyo instead of you, calling you weak was the wrong thing I was trying to say. I never was supposed to call you all those mean things when I was trying to say something I wanted you to hear" this made kagome stop and scratch the back of inuyashas back as she screamed out loud

"GAHHHHHH!" Kagomes demon has had enough as Kagomes inner spoke 'inuyasha what are you trying to say to me.. Are you going to say what your going to say' inuyasha let his tears flow as the guys sat back and watched the moment fly by "kagome..." Shippo said as ryuju sighed as he leant against the tree 'take care of her inuyasha'

"Kagome...you are the only one who makes me feel flushed when ever you laugh...when ever you cry I feel guilty and ashamed...when your angry it makes me smile at how ferocious you can be...your smile makes my mind all messed up and confused, and that mean that kagome..." Inuyasha was going to say what he should of said a long time ago, something that would mean to ruin their friendship

'Inuyasha...' Kagomes mind spoke as she was about to hear something she'd want to hear "I'm...IM...IM IN LOVE WITH YOU KAGOME!" That was the only thing he'd have to say to make Kagomes body glow yellow as she went back to her normal state, her hair flowed down as her nailed went back to their normal size. Her eyes turned back to their normal colour as she arched her back to look at inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...I..." Kagome was stopped by inuyasha who had hugged her tight making her cry at his confession 'she's going to reject me..?' Sango, miroku and shippo sat there in shock

"Get in there inuyasha..." Miroku said as sango smiled brightly and so did shippo, ryuju stood there as he went over to the group to whisper into sangos ear making sangos eyes widen but she lowered her head to nod as ryuju mouthed 'thanks' and walked into the woods

"What did he say?" Miroku asked as sango lowered her head sadly as she looked to the couple as she smiled at the scene before her 'I guess the jewel is not needed to when it comes to what happens next in life'

"he said to let kagome know he'll be back to tell fully what happened before he went to war...and that's it" miroku nodded as he wrapped an arm around sangos waist making her face blushed beat red and raise her hand to slap miroku but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss making her eyes widen 'is he messing with me..or does he..' Sango had stopped thinking because she had closed her eyes and gave into his kiss...he pulled away and hugged sango while whispering "I love you sango...I love you do much...I'll give up on flirting with girls jyst for you, please stay with me" miroku let all his emotions get the better of hi. As he saw inuyashas confession occur

"miroku..I" what was wrong with sango..she knew this day would happen where he'd say those words but she never knew she'd be ready for it so she did the only thing she could and kissed him again to show that she loved him too, this made miroku very happy as they let go once again and stared over to the guys up front.

inuyashas heart beat rose faster than he could imagine as he felt Kagomes heart beat raising after than his 'she's Nervous..?' Kagome had her eyes wide open as she looked down to inuyasha blushing hard "inuyasha...I..." Inuyasha raised his head up as rustling came from the bushes the guys looked over to see a small fox with 5 Tails walk over to the guys 'hang on...is it.." Kagome got out of inuyashas deathgrip as she walked over to touch the fox and imediately get pounced on as the guys rushed over to a laughing kagome whos face was getting licked off to death "s-stop!, megumi...s...stop I can't take it!" The fox stoped licking and looked up as he growled deeply and transformed into a huge fox who had 7 tails and a red fire aura around its body

"Hey...megumi it's okay..their friends" megumi looked down to see a small cat as she me we'd making him turn back to his normal form "Pshh" he said as he walked over to kagome and sit on her lap And to change back to a fox.

"If they do anything funny I'll kill em'" megumi said as the guys went at insinc "WHA!"

kagome looked at them and stroked the little foxs head

Now this is one from the last chapter so PEACEXXX


	10. Explanation and lusty love

**hey guys these last two chapters have been strange but i just want to let you know thanks for reviewing it makes me feel as if people actually read them instead of saying stuff like, its crap, or its a waste of time to read but im going to say it again...THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING^-^**

* * *

megumi sat down next to kagome as she stood up and puck him up in her arms "megumi can speak, yes i thought it was strange at first but after he saved me from those boulders i sure was thankful as to say he was a great need of help2

flashback

**at the cave**

kagome lay restless bneath the boulders as her breath was slowing down by the weight of the rocks that had stumbled upon her "at..least in..uya...shas sa..fe" her eyes sterted to blacken as an orange colour swept through her eyes as the whole pile of rocks blew up to reveal a big fox, he looked as big as an elefant as he was black and orange with 5 tails.

"grrrrrr" it made a growling sound as she stood up weakily and rubbed its head making its eyes widen but to close and say "mmmm" kagome moved back as she actually felt a little scared but the fox moved its head closer

"please more" kagome smiled as she rubbed its head again and hugged its neck saying two words the fox knew that he made a friend "thank you...megumi" he smiled as he was given a name.

he pushed her forwards and that when she knew she had to save inuyasha and the others before naraku got to them

flashback ends

kagome held the now small fox in her arms and cuddled him softly till she saw the look on inuyashas face and coughed slowly as she moved towards sango, miroku and shippo. She noticed that sango was holding kirara so she showed megumi kirara making him look and stare in shock "wow" kirara swished her head up in attitude and looked away as megumi smiled

"I guess megumi has took a liking to kirara" everyone laughed as inuyasha stood still but moved over to megumi to which he growled at him, inuyasha bonked him on the head as he moved his face closer "thank you for saving kagome in the rock fall...I really appreciate it"

megumi stopped growing as he straightened up his back and looked curiously as kagome "is this man your husband or mate or whatever" kagome instantly blushed pure red as inuyasha slightly did too, steam came out of both of their heads as miroku moved over to megumi

"they haven't got to the mate stage at the moment, nor the husband step but pretty soon theyll end up in bed a-" before miroku could say another rude comment sango had already knocked him out with her hirikotsu and was blushing a bit too

"stupid hentai" she put her weapon back on her back as she put kirara down on the floor, so did kagome as she put megumi on the floor too and smiled as she watched him walk over to kirara with a flower in his mouth he found and put it in her hair, making kirara blush a bit

"aww" shippo commented as he jumped o. Miroku who just woken up with a bump on his head 'and I thought it was real' he thought when having his 'lovely' dream about women

kagome turned and sniffed the air as she looked down to see blood on her claws "w-w-..." She looked over to inuyasha with a scared face as she saw the deep wounds on his arms "inuyasha...!" She moved over to inuyasha and pulled him to the nearest river she could find

"wow wow wow chill woman it's only a scratch" inuyasha said as he held her shoulder till he saw the worry in her eyes that made him do as he was told.

kagome and inuyasha sat on the bank of the water as kagome was wiping away the still fresh blood from his wounds "I'm sorry...I did this to you" kagome sadly said as she was bandaging up his wounds

"it's okay...your just like me..u have a time where you protect someone who cares for you the most out of anyone in this world.." With that speech he blushed and turned his head away

"yeah...but for me...you were in pain, and I had an instinct" kagome spoke as inuyasha smiled and spoke after her making them both speak at the same time

"to make sure they are alive" they both looked up and stared into each others eyes and stared in shock as they laughed

"that sure was weird" inuyasha threw in as he chuckled, kagome moved in to hug inuyasha and she spoke into his ear "yeah...and thats how I feel about you...that's why I changed into my demon form" inuyasha head the lust in her voice as she sniffed his shoulder

"and...I love...your scent" inuyasha blushed madly as his bangs covered his eyes 'Oh no the feelings kicking in' he grabbed kagome by the shoulders and pushed her down on the floor with lust in his eyes as he moved down slowly

their faces were about to close in "HEY KAGOME...INUYASHA ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!" Kagome blushed madly as she sat up and rubbed her head "s-s-s-sorry"

"n-no I am... For pushing you down" sango found them both seeing them with red faces as she walked over and calmly said

"did something happen between you two" they shook both of their heads and shouted

"NO!" The other guys came walking over as megumi sniffed the air 'Something did happen here...I can smell it'

* * *

**thanks for reading guys...this one was a bit lovey doves but read on to see what happens next ^_~**


	11. True love and jealousy sorted out

**I heard that u loved this chapter so I chose to update early for you...thanks for reviewing**

* * *

The sun soon went down as the group sat down under the stars at the front, Kagome and inuyasha sat up hill on a bank as they were looking up too "I..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha "I always wondered...what those stars are...in the sky" Kagome thought for a second to what her mother told her as a child

"well...my mom always said to me that those stars are souls of the people who were faithful and true before they died..." Inuyasha listened to her intensely as he smiled at her beauty and leant his face on his hand looking at her raven and blonde hair wave through the wind as her chocolate brown eyes glimmered in the moon light

"but...ever since my dad left me I thought he was one of those stars..." the fringe of Kagomes hair covered her face inInuyasha perspective making him snap out of it and move to so he could see her face.

a tear drop fell to the floor in slow motion as she moved her hands to cover her face slightly when her eyes were full of water. Inuyasha instinctively moved towards her to hug her making here eyes widen

"Kagome...I'm always here for you no matter what problem your upset over ill make you happy and always protect you" Kagome lowered her head as a feeling came over her making her reach out to grab inuyasha face

"I...I don't want you to ever leave my side" Inuyasha gave her a look which told everything as the group looked while smiling, but megumi ran over

"MEGUMI!" Megumi jumped onto Kagome breaking them both out of their trance "megumi what-"

"what are you doing mutt" Megumi growled and glowed red as kagome held him tight "CUT IT OUT!" Megumi went quiet as jealousy came over him 'why dies megumi dislike inuyasha so much' megumi snuggled himself into Kagome as inuyasha sat down and crossed his arms

'Inuyasha' Kagome leaned over to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek making him stiffen up and blush "w-wha" he held the kissed cheek as he looked over to Kagome who smiled at him, while her hair waved to the side that shone in the light as her eyes sparkled like diamonds making him quiet down and just stare

megumi had looked over and murmured in jealousy as Kagome picked him up to show her his face which was scared "megumi what's gotten into you...don't you like kirara" he blushed and turned his face away

"see..I'll be fine...you can trust inuyasha, he's someone like you. He can protect people like me from danger even if it meant putting his life on the line and I'd do it for him no matter if I die I'd die for him" megumi sighed as he sat down with his back strait

"I just don't want him hurting you know...it's an instinct to protect you if danger happens" inuyasha gave megumi a thumbs up as he smirked

"there's nothing to worry about...she means a lot to me so I'd do anything to make sure she's safe...I hope you can understand, and trust me" megumi jumped down from Kagomes hands as he nodded

"you hurt kagome I'll break your legs" inuyasha laughed as she pointed a finger

"just like me" Kagome laughed and fell to the grass as she breathed deeply, as she covered her eyes with her hand and closed her eyes feeling a bit sleepy

inuyasha looked down at her as he put on an unemotional face as leaned over her face and noticed she was sleeping, he moved her arm to take a good look at her face

the guys just stared at the stars while sango and miroku were holding hands smiling at each other while megumi, shippo and kirara grouped up and slept together.

inuyasha leant down to kiss Kagomes neck softly, and kiss her cheek as he blushed at the same time 'I...I do love kagome after all, These feelings prove it' inuyasha leant down to pick kagome up in his lap and nestle her head against his chest hearing her heart beat fasten from listening to hers until they were both insinc with each others beats.

* * *

**KAWAIIII I DONT THINK IVE EVER MADE A CUTER CHAPTER THAN THIS ONE NOW HAVE I...but there was a bit of kissing the neck and 'blushes' ANYWAY like favorite and review please. I thank you all:**

**Jellied panda  
DALUNA  
Elfin children  
guest  
kagome666  
Cookie-chan99  
X-tea1996-x  
autobotgirl2234**

**Thank you so much~**


End file.
